This invention relates to a 2/3 handle pressure balancer system and relates, particularly, to a 2/3 handle pressure balancer having anti-scald protection and two control valves; one for temperature and one for volume, which may be disposed in the conventional location of the hot water and cold water control valves. The 2/3 handle pressure balancer system may be used in multi-station installation, wherein it may be desirable to close single station installations.
With the addition of the anti-scald feature, tub and shower valve controllers have typically used a single handle anti-scald device which loses the classic look and feel of the 2/3 handle faucets. Other prior art methods have not proved any more successful, in that, if the pressure balancer is placed in-line and upstream of the control valves, there is a risk that opening of the hot water valve alone will produce excessive hot water temperature or, if mechanical linkage is used to control the 2/3 handle faucets, that such linkage is complex, costly and subject to mechanical breakdowns. Additionally, in multi-station installation, rather than close the whole system, use of individual station check/stop valves will permit closing of individual stations.